


After Class

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, NSFW, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey hon! this one comes straight from my pervy closet. I have a huge kink for professor!Sam, so I thought that maybe you could -, pretty please - write something about him? My idea was along the lines of the reader being this super great student (straight A girl and such) kinda quiet, sits in the front and is in Mr. Winchester’s class. But one night she goes out with her friends and they go to club and she’s like a different person; dancing sensually, being loud and having a good time with her friends and Sam is there so he recognizes her; and the fact that she keeps this sexy inner party girl inside when she’s in class turns him on, so the next day in class he does something about it? Smut. *cough* I tried to stay clear of cliches because every time I read about professor!Sam, it’s the reader who has to make the first move, this time I want him to say “screw you!” to the rules and just go for it. 
            </p></blockquote>





	After Class

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: “Y/L/N” means your last name.

Warnings: AU, smut, age gap

Fic:

Sam had never seen her like this, he hardly even recognized her at first. She had always been so quiet, only speaking when called on. Her grades were always high, rarely receiving anything lower than an A. Y/N had never stood out as a party girl, yet here she was. Sam couldn’t believe his eyes.

From where he sits at the bar, Sam has the perfect view of his favorite student. Y/N is on the dance floor with two of her friends, shouting as a song she apparently likes begins to play. Her hips sway in time with the music, her hands sliding along her own body; a body that was more scantily clad than usual. Sam can’t take his eyes off her. He’d always seen her as an attractive girl, but seeing the way she moved along to the music did something to him.

Sam couldn’t help but imagine himself settled in behind her, his hands on her waist as they swayed together. Their bodies would be pressed so closely together, her hands reaching back to twist into his hair. He’d place rough kisses to her neck, her heartbeat thumping away beneath his lips.

“Last call!” the bartender shouts, pulling Sam out of his thoughts.

“Fuck,” Sam whispers to himself before he knocks back the last of his drink. He shouldn’t be thinking about one of his students like this, he knew that, but his mind wouldn’t stop racing with wild images of his body tangled up with hers. His eyes keep flicking back to the dance floor. Had she been alone, Sam might have already made a move. He couldn’t help himself from wanting her, even if he knew it was wrong. As it was, Sam knew he had to get out of here before he did something stupid.

***

You were still a little sleepy from the night before. Even though it had been a school night, you let your friends talk you into going out. “Good morning,” your professor says to you as you enter the classroom.

“Good morning Mr. Winchester,” you reply before taking your usual seat at the front of the class. You yawn as you begin to set up your desk, opening your notebook to a clean page and pulling out your pens and pencils.

“Class hasn’t even started yet Ms. Y/L/N, am I really that boring?” Sam asks you, his fingers tapping on your desk.

“I had a late night,” you tell him, “Studying.” It was an outright lie, but your professor didn’t need to know you were out partying last night.

“Just try not to fall asleep during my class,” Sam tells you with a smile.

“I’ll try Professor,” you answer, smiling back at him as you push a strand of hair behind your ear. Sam had always made you a little nervous. He was one of your favorite professors, not without reason, and you had wanted to make a good impression ever since the first class you’d had with him.

Class flies by, as all of Professor Winchester’s classes seemed to do. You notice his eyes on you now and again. Each time, you smile at him, and his eyes flick away quickly. Normally he’d walk around as he spoke, allowing you examine the lines of his body, but to your dismay, he stays behind his podium all through class. As always, you have to keep your mind from daydreaming about your Professor. Instead, you force yourself focus on his every word, taking notes diligently. By the end of class, you’ve filled several pages with notes and your wrist is a little sore. People begin leaving the class as Sam finishes up talking about the reading due for next class. You can’t help but think about how rude they’re being.

“Ms. Y/L/N, do you have a moment?” Sam asks as you pack your bag.

“Of course,” you answer. When your bag is packed, you move to the front of the class and stand beside the podium where Sam had been teaching from.

“Do you have another class to get to or …” he asks, letting his words trail off.

“No, I’m free,” you answer, “Am - am I in trouble?”

“Trouble?” Sam laughs, “No, not at all. I just want to talk about something.” He makes small talk until the last student has left the room, the door shutting behind them.

“So, what did you really want to talk about?” you ask, fearing the worst.

“I saw you last night,” Sam says, his voice suddenly becoming rough, “And you weren’t studying.”

“Y-you did?” you ask, your cheeks turning pink.

“I used to think you were so innocent,” Sam continues, “But after last night, I realize just how wrong I was.”

“Mr. Winchester?” you ask, unsure where he was going with this.

“Watching you dance last night, it made me want you,” Sam confesses, “I thought about walking up to you right then and there, but I didn’t want to embarrass you in front of your friends.” You swallow thickly at his confession. Ever since your first class with him, you had daydreamed about him, but you never really thought those daydreams would come true.

“You want me?” you ask.

“I know it sounds weird,” Sam says as he moves closer, “And it’s definitely against the rules, but yes. I couldn’t help but imagine your body against mine, my hands exploring you.” Now you realized why he’d stayed behind the podium all through class, his arousal evident through the thin material of his slack pants. “Would you like that?” he asks as he circles around behind you.

“Yes,” you whisper, dropping your backpack to the floor as your breathing becomes shallow and quick.

“Sorry, what was that?” Sam asks, “I couldn’t hear you.”

“Yes Mr. Winchester,” you answer, louder this time. Sam’s hands take hold of your hips as he presses himself up against you, his hard cock prodding your ass.

“I always thought you were such a good girl,” Sam whispers, his lips brushing the skin of your neck, “Quiet and sweet, but now I’ve seen your true colors.” His hands slide up your sides and lift your arms up, guiding your hands back to twist into his hair. Sam’s hand comes back down to cup your cheek, the other moving back down to your hip. Tilting your face towards his, he presses his lips to yours. The kiss begins slow and gentle, but quickly becomes rough and consuming. Your hands fist in his hair as you give him access to your mouth, his tongue mapping out the space.

“I want you,” you whisper as you break the kiss, pushing your ass back against him. Sam groans, his cock hard against you. He presses a rough kiss to your neck before looking up at the clock.

“The next class starts in twenty five minutes,” Sam says, “And people might show up early.”

“Then we’ll have to be quick,” you answer.

“You’re ok with that?” Sam asks.

“Yes Professor,” you answer. Sam kisses you roughly as his hands reach down, pulling up the hem of your dress. You move one of your hands from his hair and take hold of the edge of the podium. Sam quickly pushes your panties down around your ankles, your own wetness causing them to stick to your skin. You’re about to tell Sam about the condoms you had stashed in your backpack, but he pulls one out of his pocket first. “You were planning this weren’t you?” you chuckle.

“All night,” Sam admits, “Though I hadn’t planned on it going this well.”

“Lucky you,” you tease. Sam laughs as he unbuckles his belt. He pushes his pants and boxers down just far enough for his hard cock to spring free. “Fuck, Professor,” you whisper, biting your bottom lip as you watch him stroke his length.

“You can call me Sam if you want to,” Sam tells you.

“Ok Mr. Winchester,” you respond with a smirk. Sam laughs quietly as he opens the condom and rolls it onto his cock. With one hand, he leans you forward, giving him a better angle to enter you at before lifting the skirt of your dress. He settles himself behind you again, lining himself up with your entrance. You moan as he teases you with the tip of his cock, slicking himself in your juices.

“You ready for me?” Sam asks, his tip circling your clit.

“Yes Professor, please,” you answer, pushing back on him. Sam pulls back, lining himself up with your entrance again. In one swift motion, he slides into you. You moan loudly as he settles inside you, his cock filling and stretching you. He hardly gives you any time to adjust before he sets his pace, fucking you hard and fast.

“Y/N,” Sam grunts, his cock pounding into you again and again. Your knuckles turn white as you hold onto the podium, Sam’s thrusts making you moan and whimper. “That’s it,” Sam grunts, “Fuck, better than I imagined.” One of his hands slides up your body, pulling down the top of your dress so that your breasts spill free. He takes one of your breasts into his hand, his fingertips digging into your skin as he fucks you.

“Professor,” you moan, pushing back onto him in time with his thrusts, taking him deep inside you. Sam’s other hand slides around to your front to find your clit. He presses rough circles around the sensitive bundle of nerves in time with his thrusts.

The sound of your gasps and moans fill the room along with the sounds of Sam’s grunts and the clink of his belt buckle, each thrust punctuated by the slap of skin on skin. Your hands fist in Sam’s hair and around the edge of the podium, your knees going weak as Sam slams into you again and again. His cock slides against your g-spot with every stroke, the feeling only making you needier.

“I want to feel you cum,” you moan as your walls begin to tighten around him. Sam’s hands clutch at you, pulling you back onto him as his thrusts become erratic.

“So good,” Sam grunts, “Cum with me.” You can feel his cock throbbing hard against your walls, his muscles tensing. He’s nearing his end and each of his thrusts draws you closer to your own. His cock twitches hard inside you, the feeling bringing you right to the edge.

“Oh Professor,” you moan, you bite your bottom lip as you teeter on the edge of orgasm, “Fuck, Sam!” You cry out as he delivers the perfect thrust, his fingers circling your clit. Your walls clamp down around him as pleasure courses through your body. “Oh fuck,” you moan as he works you through your high, his orgasm hitting him.

“Y/N,” Sam grunts, his cock pulsing as he spills himself into the condom. His hips buck forward, his thrusts becoming slower and gentler as he works you both through your highs. Sam pulls you to him, his arms wrapping around you, and you melt against him.

“Professor,” you mumble, content. You let your hands card through his hair as his lips press gentle kisses to your neck. “Is this what you had in mind last night?” you ask.

“Something like it,” he answers, “Though we weren’t so pressed for time. Speaking of which, we don’t have long before the next class starts.” Sam pulls himself from you, leaving you achingly empty.

You begin to redress yourself as he moves away from you, placing your breasts back into your bra and straightening your dress. Stooping down to grab your panties, you pull them back on, just in time. “Good morning Sam,” you hear a deep voice say as the door clicks shut. Turning, you find Professor Novak walking towards the podium.

“Good morning,” Sam answers, sounding as if nothing had just transpired between the two of you. You quickly grab your bag from the floor, ready to sprint from the room before Professor Novak could see your face, which was surely still flush from your activities.

“Good morning to you too Ms. Y/L/N,” Mr. Novak says with a smile as you walk past him.

“Good morning Professor Novak,” you say, quickly returning his smile before scurrying off.

As you reach the door, Sam’s voice stops you from leaving. “I expect to continue this conversation during my office hours, is that understood Ms. Y/L/N?” Sam asks.

“Yes Professor Winchester,” you answer.


End file.
